pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas and Ferb/Ed Edd n Eddy Crossover
Phineas and Ferb/Ed Edd n Eddy Crossover was a fan-fiction crossover movie of Phineas and Ferb (Disney) and Ed Edd n Eddy (Cartoon Network), created by Phineasandferbfan2010 and aired in Disney Channel, Disney XD, and Cartoon Network on 2010/2011/2012. Story When worlds collided, EEnE characters were in Phineas and Ferb world and also some of the Phineas and Ferb Characters in The Eds world.They meet P&F characters, where they try to make Phineas and Ferb into making a gigantic invenion like a dance studio to make money . Wilfred will be Agent P (Perry)'s pal, Agent W into stopping Dr. Doofenshmirtz from sending villains from other dimensions to enslave them to take over the Tri-State Area. Candace will be an "honorary Kanker" and with them, she tries to use them to help bust Phineas and Ferb, but due to their constance fighting, it just makes things even worse, and they end up humiliating themeselves in front of all the cul-de-sac, except from Phineas, Ferb, and the Eds, who, like always, are just interested in having a good day creating their new invention for them and their "new friends" the Eds, who are using Phineas and Ferb's naive personality to get money with their invention. For example, when Eddy got stress with all the goofin' of Ed, Phineas, and Ferb, he accidentally revealed that they're using Phineas and Ferb's creative skills to get money, Phineas asks if Eddy just said that, and The Eds with simply responding to a "no" Phineas and Ferb immideatly believe them. The dance studio plus the other inventions was great success, and the Eds earn money, Although they succeed to trick them, the Eds and Phineas and Ferb became friends and understand each other, with all the characters in both worlds too. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated Songs Rockin' out (sung by Eddy & Phineas) Forever more (sung by Ed, Edd, Ferb & Isabella) The Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Song (with all your power)- The Flaming Lips (recorded when Phineas, Ferb, and the Eds are getting money by their dance studio and a part in the dance studio dance part.) The "Too Young" Line "Isn't Candace a little old to become an honorary Kanker?" -Isabella "Yes, yes she is." -Phineas The "Hey, Where's Perry?" Line Double D asks that, and Rolf interfers adding Wilfred too. Ferb's Line We are getting some jawbreakers. Whatcha Doin'? Nazz (Ed Edd n Eddy) Perry's Entrance to his Lair House side of the wall and dives right into a tube, but must push Wilfred to get inside. Cast Characters *Phineas * Ferb *Isabella *Bajeet *Candace *Perry *Major Monogram *Carl *Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Vanessa *Stacy *Jeremy *Linda *Lawrence *Ed *Edd *Eddy *Jimmy *Sarah *Rolf *Nazz *Kevin (Mentioned) *Jonny 2X4 *Leigh Kanker *May Kanker *Marie Kanker *Wilfred *Eddy's Brother(short tries to catch Phineas and Ferb to bully them in the dance studio, but they're moving too much that he cannot hit or grab him, knocking him down, though Phineas and Ferb don't know what he's trying to do and think he's just dancing with them, while the Eds know and cheer for it.) *Victor Trivia *The dance studio was actually a dance floor like the one that appear in "Put the Putter Away" *This is another time Isabella doesn't want anybody to use her catchphrase, when Nazz said it. *Perry actually speaks in this movie, though it was a dream of Dr. Doofenshmirtz after Perry knock him down and Wilfred farted at him. *Ed nearly sees Carl, but says he reminds him of his cousin. *Edd and Eddy are shown to have a singing talent, or at least their voices match up with the song in a good way. *This is the first time the Eds did succeded in their scam, while the Phineas and Ferb characters triumphant, but like always, they remain blisfully unaware of what really happens. However, the Eds became friends with them, and promised to change, but when they returned to their world, after a few minutes, the reverted back. *Eddy and Phineas started a relationship of friends and through a party, but Eddy says he prefers money, though Phineas still remained unaware of his plan. *Nazz is revealed to a love interest in Ferb and Eddy (and they love her back too). *Kevin from EEnE does not appear in this crossover film but he is mentioned. *There have been many 4th wall breaks, most of them by Edd. *Isabella mentions Eddy briefly her dream she had in "Isabella and the Temple of Sap", in where Phineas turns into a centaur and she rides with her in a rainbow. Eddy frowns and says "I heard of girls falling in love with boys, and then going with their "trusty knight" in a horse into a dream, but this is ridiculous!" Cast Phineas Flynn- Vincent Martella Ferb Fletcher-Thomas Sangster Isabella-Garcia Shapiro-Alyson Stoner Bajeet Rai-Maulik Pancholy Candace Flynn-Ashley Tisdale Perry/Perry´s Speaking Voice- Dee Bradley Baker Major Francis Monogram - Jeff "Swampy" Marsh Carl- Tyler Alexander Mann (uncredited) Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz- Dan Povenmire Vanessa Doofenshmirtz- Olivia Olson Stacy Hirano-Kelly Hu Jeremy Johnson- Mitchell Musso Linda Flynn-Fletcher-Caroline Rhea Lawrence Flynn-Fletcher-Richard O'Brien Ed- Matt Hill Edd- Samuel Vincent Eddy-Tony Sampson Jimmy-Keenan Christenson Sarah and Lee- Janyse Jaud Rolf- Peter Kelamis Nazz- Erin Fitzgerald Jonny 2x4- Daid Paul Grove May-Jenn Forgie Marie -Kathleen Barr Eddy´s Big Brother- Terry Klassen DVD & Blue-Ray Version Deleted & Alternate scenes The first season of the series with 6 new characthers The making of "Phineas and Ferb/Ed Edd n Eddy Crossover" With commentry from the cast(with the exceptions of Barr, Olson & Mann) How to draw the characthers Sing a long from songs in the movie Alternate ending A mini game A preview of the upcoming game on Nintendo DS A 95 Minute extened cut of the movie Category:Articles under construction Category:Crossover fanfics Category:Fan-Fiction Movie